


I changed my world today

by lamoamadeen



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamoamadeen/pseuds/lamoamadeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview is all it takes sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I changed my world today

**Author's Note:**

> Written as commentfic for mnemonic_psych@lj, because I loved a picspam of hers. Also thanks to Katmillia@lj for posting that article where Kame was comparing Jin to Princess Vivi and sending me on a record high of insane flailing.

"YOU", Johnny says and leans back in his armchair. "You did very well there, Kamenashi."

Kame nods shortly. On the chair next to him, his latest manager Matsumoto is beaming. Hoping for a raise, probably. And, if Kame's instincts aren't off, eager not to let this chance of proving his worth some more in front of Johnny pass by.

"Kamenashi," Matsumoto says promptly, giving Kame a too sweet smile. "That interview did indeed do a lot of good in terms of reconciling the fans, and I commend you for it." His smile vanishes, turning into a stern look as he continues. "But it was a lucky hit, and I must ask you not to embark on any further acts of reconciliation without prior discussion with the agency. The situation is still precarious, and there's more to lose than you could possibly understand."

Kame tries to keep a straight face, but today he can't help the slight twitch of his mouth while he's fighting hard not to snort. His manager is oblivious, looking at Johnny like a dog waiting for a treat.

Johnny frowns, unfolding his hands from where they'd rested over his stomach. "My dear Matsumoto-san," he says in a chiding tone that makes Kame's manager shrink in his seat. "What exactly makes you think I'm not aware of _everything_ printed about important matters in advance?"

Matsumoto pales. "You... you were informed about this?"

"Of course," Johnny says, raising an eyebrow. "Kamenashi was very adamant about getting my permission in this. And I dare say the boy was right." He gives Kame a pleased look, and his wrinkled eyelid twitches in what could be considered a wink.

Matsumoto is bowing deep over his seat, stuttering, "I... boss, I must apologize for my-"

"Yeah, yeah," Johnny says, waving his hand like one would around an annoying housefly. "Now off you go, I actually have important things to discuss here." His tone is light, but Kame makes a note to mentally prepare himself for a new manager come tomorrow. Knowing Johnny, Matsumoto will be reassigned to the Department of Naming Groups, Songs and Albums (also known as GAS). If Kame didn't dislike the guy so much, he'd pity him.

After the office door has closed on Matsumoto, Johnny turns his full attention on Kame. It's a tribute to years of experience that Kame doesn't fidget.

"You, just tell me how much," Johnny says.

Kame shrugs. "You said you'd grant me a request. I never said it was going to be about money."

"No raise, then," Johnny says, pursing his lips in thought.

The office is silent except for the ticking of the massive clock in the corner and Johnny's rasping breaths. Kame keeps his face in an expression of polite patience, wills his hands not to ball into finds and his jaw to relax. He doesn't manage to slow down his racing heart.

Then, Johnny sighs. "It's about that boy again. Isn't it?"

"Yes." Kame doesn't bother asking who Johnny is referring to. Aside from the few "lady issues" he's been called into this office for, it's only ever been about one man.

"Is there anything I can do to make you give up on this?" Johnny asks, narrowing his eyes. Kame meets his glare calmly. Years ago, it had him stuttering, begging for his own career and the jobs of five other people.

Today, he won't back down.

Then Johnny sighs, breaking their staring contest to study Kame's file on the desk before him. "I knew I'd regret choosing you for your backbone," Johnny mutters, leafing through the pages. "Should've decided on that kid with the nice eyebrows who could actually sing."

His younger, more anxious self would have felt the sting. Kame doesn't. He knows his worth, and he knows what's important. 

"KAT-TUN was next in line for some special sales boosting anyway" Johnny finally says, and he's all business again. "I'd be a fool to let this chance go when one small interview made you trend on major social networks." He pulls a sheet from the stacks of documents spread over the desk and puts his horn-rimmed reading glasses on. "The Analysis Department estimates it'll result in an additional 15.000 singles sold on KAT-TUN's next release. They think we can add another 30.000 if you give an exclusive, in-length interview about your thoughts on him, 50.000 even, if he does the same."

Johnny pauses, reaching for his ever-present glass of bourbon before he continues. "Pictures of the two of you together are estimated to increase those figures by a factor of 1.5. Double them, even, if it's paparazzi photos. And all that-", he lets the paper sink back onto the table, and for a second his eyes linger on a second document, "-didn't even include all the additional singles he will sell."

Kame exhales slowly. He hoped there'd be some change if they finally did away with the unspoken rule of the agency not to talk about ex-bandmates, but he didn't think the effect would be quite this overwhelming.

Johnny seems to have read his thoughts. "They've always gone wild over the two of you," he says wryly. "The question is, if I grant your request, will you be willing to go along with it?" His old eyes are weary when they meet Kame's. "Will _he_?" 

"We will," Kame says firmly, and for a wild, insane second, he feels like he's speaking his marriage vows.

Johnny takes off his glasses, squinting at Kame over his desk."If you get caught, you're over. Both of you. We won't be able to save you then."

Kame swallows. He's no child anymore and has been aware of the potential consequences for a long time, and being reminded of the risks sometimes makes it difficult to breathe. It physically hurts.

But it hurts more not to have Jin in his life.

"You know what I'm going to ask for", Kame manages, his voice not as calm as he'd hoped.

Johnny snorts. "Kid, I knew the minute they called to tell me you were demanding permission to mention him in an interview." He lets his hand drop on a red folder that's been lying in the center of his desk ever since Kame entered the room with his manager. "The clause is already cancelled, in both of your contracts. As far as the agency's concerned, there'll be no repercussions from now on."

Kame blinks. Then reality sinks in, and he does the one thing he's always considered impossible to manage in this office.

He breaks into a genuine smile.

 

\---

 

**Bonus:**

From: K.K  
To: A.J  
Topic: Can't breathe.

_Jin._

 

From: A.J  
To: K.K  
Topic: it creeps me out when u don't use emoji

_What did the old man say??!! i'm worried sick u know!_

 

From: A.J  
To: K.K  
Topic: can't u just call me?

_and whats that message supposed to mean and y's there no emoji abuse?? m freakin out here._

 

From A.J.  
To: K.K  
Topic: Kazuya, please.

_they're kicking us out, aren't they.  
... fuck the contract, I'm coming over._

 

From: K.K  
To: A.J.  
Topic: Kame's busy breathing into a paper bag in the middle of the dressing room

_Calm down, he's fine. And we all think he'll kill you if you come here and raise hell right after he pulled off a fucking miracle and somehow convinced them to drop those extra clauses from your contracts._  
Nakamaru says hi, Taguchi's making a pun I WON'T repeat, and Koki wants you to know he'll personally rip off your balls and feed them to "his beloved Sakura" if you hurt him. In that case, I might actually let him.  
If I interpret Kame's wheezing correctly, we're all assholes and he can't believe he loves your dumb ass.  
Don't be a stranger!  
Tatsuya 


End file.
